


The Look

by Annie17851



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-01
Updated: 2002-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look

## The Look

by Annie

[]()

* * *

The Look 

By Annie  
Rated: PG  
Summary: Ryan sees things. Clark/Lex implied.  
Spoilers: Stray, vaguely.  
Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish....drat, I forgot to blow out the candles; still not mine. :(  
Feedback: crehnert@ptd.net 

The Look 

They were going to let them take me back. I couldn't believe they would, and even with my special sense, I wasn't sure they would fight for me. I knew Clark would, but I didn't want him to be in jail. My heart was so low when the Sheriff came with the papers, with the Doctor all gloating inside, that it felt totally stepped on and crushed. I could feel them, Clark, Mr. And Mrs. Kent, all broken inside like I was. 

A lost cause. Like me. 

But then the car came rushing up the drive in a cloud of dust. Lex Luthor, of course. I knew because no one else around would have a car that cool. And I knew because of what I felt. From Clark. Hope. Belief. Trust. He knew. Somehow, he knew we won by the very fact that his best friend had made an appearance. I wondered if Lex knew about that blinding belief Clark had in him. I wondered if Clark knew Lex would do anything for him; murder, destruction, nothing was unreasonable. To Lex. 

I was barely paying attention to the conversation. I didn't have to, I knew I would be staying. And I knew I wouldn't be around long enough anyway for the legal battle to even get off the ground properly. 

It was the look that had my attention. The look that passed between them when Lex handed over the papers and told what he'd had done. Stuff was there, in that look, and somehow it wasn't. 

I knew about this stuff, some, I mean. I got a lot of that grown-up stuff from the adults around me. The images I usually tried to squelch. I could generally keep it toned down to just the general feelings. But this was blinding. Feeling of brilliant white between them, white heat, blind faith, and they didn't even know. How could they not know, when the light between them had overcome me every time I was in the same room with the two of them? How could they not see? 

That wouldn't be all of it, though. I would have to try. Try to warn them without saying it. The white between them was pure and hot, but underneath, I could see it. The gray of lies, mistrust and despair, the black of hate and death and enemies. 

It was all in the look. Lex would do anything for Clark. And I could see that some time, way after I was gone, he would have done too much. There would be no more white left in the looks between them. 

I wish I knew how to warn them. 


End file.
